<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mother Who Screams and Cries by HOMOGRIMOIRE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539590">The Mother Who Screams and Cries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE'>HOMOGRIMOIRE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eerievember2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banshees, Eerievember2020, Gen, La Llorona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 12 - The Wailing Ocean</p><p>The passengers of a Mexican boat claim the first sighting of a new ocean dweller.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eerievember2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mother Who Screams and Cries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like how this turned out. I like the story of la llorona too. I'd say it's my most eerie work yet. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you hear it?” whispers one man. “Quick! Hide the children!” he drunkenly orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hide the children? What difference will that make? Any one of us could be goners.” dejected a man in the corner. “We all heard it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>La Llorona </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t take us dumbass!” says the drunk man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>La Llorona</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bean sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” the man in the corner corrected. “Didn’t you hear her scream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a scream! It was her song!” he yells back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit screaming will you, you loudmouth?” the man in the corner complained. “God, this is why I like to drink alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any room to talk either, you grumpy bastard.” the loudmouth reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” he replied as he finished a bottle. “What were we arguing about again?” he asks his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell if I know.” he shrugs and orders another round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least that means the beer is good.” the other jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amongst the commotion of the bar, they were the only ones in there to hear scream that was a song. Outside of the bar that lay deep within the ship’s center, many were praying to no end. Mothers and fathers who heard that unholy song kept their children close as they prayed over them. Mothers and fathers who heard that unholy scream prayed for each other and their family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dead of night, a new beast awoke, one of dual warning, one of dual fear, one of single sadness. They knew she wouldn’t be in the ocean, but they still prayed.  They hoped the inevitable death or its news was not near, but they still prayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pray they did, for prey they were. The beast of a dual voice neared, warning them once more, calling for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>once more. This time, it was one that all heard. Paranoia spread, and they all turned to their God. She could hear their weeping, hear the prayers of one mother to another, hear the prayers of men who rarely prayed. It would not help them, just as it did not help her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Men patrolled the decks, lights in hand. In pairs, people patrolled the halls, all the lights on. No one would sleep under the moonless sky that night, save for the few innocent, blissful children who did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children, the sweet, perfect children, she would have them, have them all! Another melodic and shrill shriek filled the otherwise still air. The nearby men turned their lights into her direction. She was still unseen as she walked towards them. Unknown to those men, and known to the mothers, all the children awoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Compelled by the cry of a lonely mother, they made their way to the closest opening to water they could find, and waited. Adults pulled against desperate children, but most had their focus broken by a cry only a mother would give at the death of a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please! Come to me my little lamb! Please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she wailed in song’s form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arose from the water, visible to all those on the deck. Many stood there with their jaws agape. Some did the sign of the cross and prayed. A few still had their heads about, barking orders. One even shot at her. A harbinger of death, the call of mother’s lament and remorse would not be stopped by a mere bullet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’</span>
  <em>
    <span>My children, my innocent children! Please come to me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she begged in her beautiful voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear their voices, all of them. Cries much like her own. Let them cry. She wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>children. Prayers much like her own. Let them fall onto deaf ears. Don’t they know death is absolute? Why wouldn’t they let her children join her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me have my children!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she screamed at them. She wailed her song, and thrashed about, the water nearby joining her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A priest, holding his calm as the boat threatened to capsize. Prayers, screamed into the night. Belief, held tight. She could feel herself being pulled under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO! MY CHILDREN! MY CHILDREN! YOU MUST JOIN ME! I CAN’T BE WITHOUT YOU!  PLEASE, LET ME BE WITH MY CHILDREN! I BEG OF YOU, LET THEM BE WITH THEIR MOTHER!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she cried out with her song, all the way until the water took her. The ocean calmed. Children came to their senses. Families cried and thanked all that is holy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, a new story begins, the beast of dual tongue, prelude of a child's death, the song that is cried out into the night. In all bodies of water, she waits, for she </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be reunited with her children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hear her sing, hear her cry. Say your prayer, say your love, if you have the chance, and hope it is enough. A mother’s love is nigh insurmountable, so pray, and believe in who you pray to, for this lady now holds some belief as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever heard or St. Patricio's Battalion? You have now! So, I knew I wanted to do something La Llorona for this day. But, I like to spice things up, so how about a cross between a banshe and la llorona? Like a banshee, she warns or impending death or that a death has occured, with the exception that it is only for children, hence la llorona, and takes them. Well, if you know of both, you get what I'm saying. As for the singing Good night, Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>